Fullmetal Assassin
by hollyleaf15
Summary: "Man cannot obtain anything without first sacrificing something. In order to obtain anything, something of equal value is required. That is alchemy's Law of Equivalent Exchange. At the time, we believed that to be the true way of the world." -Alphonse Elric Rated T for Ed's Potty Mouth. First Anime. Don't own Pic. Spoiler Alert for FMA Anime 1 and AC3!
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Fullmetal Alchemist

Hollyleaf: Okay everyone, I have decided to continue on with the help of Lieutenant Surge and FYI you ask a lot of question for one person and I must say Thanks for that now my gears are spinning again well for this fanfic, and now, let's restart the first chapter. That's a good start right?

* * *

**Chapter I: Enter the Fullmetal Alchemist!**

_"Even when our eyes are closed, there's a whole world out there that lives outside ourselves and our dreams."- Edward Elric_

* * *

Desmond found himself in front of a gate. A big huge ass gateway. It had creature coming out from the sides and was most definitely creepy.

"Where am I?"

"Well, I call this the Gateway of Truth or Gate of Truth which ever you prefer," a boy said appearing next to Desmond.

"Who are you?"

"Edward Elric. I guess you died."

"Yeah. Wait how do you know that?"

"Because this is where souls from this side of the gate gets transmuted into alchemy energy."

"This side of the Gate? Alchemy?"

"No time to explain. You do want to live right?" Ed asked.

"Yes but-"

"Good then setting this transmutation was not for naught." Ed pulled out a red stone from his pocket.

"I sacrifice this stone for the safety of Al's return and for Desmond and my return back to Earth!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Its complicated. Besides," the Gate began to open and little children like faces look at them. Ed toss the stone and the things greedily took it and gave some of it back. Then, the Gate opened completely and began to grab the two of them.

"Ahh!"

"Don't fight them. They are taking us back," Ed said.

"How do you know?"

"Because, this isn't my first time being here."

Desmond groaned and his eyes opened.

"What happened?"

"Desmond your alive!" His dad shouted.

"Yeah gramps, I can tell," Desmond said.

"That's scientifically impossible," Shaun said.

"Yeah it should be but since you are alive and all," Rebecca said.

"Yeah. Wait, didn't I tell you guys to run?"

"Yeah but then we came back to check on you. Well, you were er dead then somehow alive now," Shaun said.

"What he is trying to say is that we are glad you are back," William said.

"Uh, guys we have a situation," Rebecca said. They went over to her and saw a red hooded figure from different angles. The only thing that gave an indication to anything is the symbol on the red coat. A cross with a snake encircling it. On the top was a crown and raven like wings.

"Damn it," he cursed and looked at the doorway. "Don't have it. Oh wells, if there's no way in," he clapped his hands together as if he was praying, "then you have to make one yourself!" He then placed them on the door and a doorway appeared.

"Whoa! Now that's a neat trick," Desmond said.

"Well, that trick got him in here. Hide! We don't know whether or not he is an assassin or not!" William said.

Desmond nodded and hid behind some rocks and the others as well.

The footsteps of the person came closer and closer and then stopped.

"Huh, so they used here as their base. Of course. Now..." A clap of mix matched hands clapped together and placed them on the ground.

"Ahh!" A hand appeared from the ground and grab a hold of William. He clapped his hands again and more hands appeared. Three hands appeared and grabbed Rebecca and Shaun but Desmond rolled out of the way. He ran and kicked out his leg hoping to trip him however the kick to the leg was rather hard like steel and he didn't flinch. The person turned and kick his left leg into Desmond's stomach sending him flying. Desmond got up and looked at the hooded figure.

"What is your leg made of?"

"Steel," the person said. Desmond charged once again and took out his knife. He slammed his knife down. The person held up his right arm and the knife broke. The person grinned.

"What the-"

"Sorry but this was custom made." He then threw his arm up breaking the contact and kicked his left leg into his face. Desmond went flying and landed. The person clapped his hands and made a cage.

"Man, so one question," the person came over and golden eyes met brown eyes.

"Wait a second." The person pulled down his hood and it was starting golden hair that was just as golden as the sun.

"Desmond. Remember me?" He asked.

"You know him?"

"I am pretty sure I would remember someone that looks like you," Desmond replied.

"Well you wouldn't since the Gate took away your memories. Hmm, I guess it is equivalent exchange," the boy said.

"First of all who are you?"

"Edward Elric the Fullmetal Assassin."

"Edward Elric! No way!" Rebecca said.

"Yeah I know totally awesome," Ed nodded.

"You were born over 50 years ago! Yet, you are not old and short!" Shaun said. Before anyone realized what happened, Ed ran up and grabbed Shaun by the collar of his shirt. He held him up and Ed took a deep breath in.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD PIPSQUEK THAT OVER 50 YEARS OLD AND STILL CAN BE SHORT!" Ed ranted.

"I didn't say that. Now let me go," Shaun said trying to pry off his fingers however it was his right arm and it was rather ineffective.

"What is your hand made of?"

"Steel," Ed replied with a smirk and dropped Shaun. Ed rolled up his sleeve and showed his automail.

"Pretty cool right?" Ed asked.

"What is that?" Rebecca asked.

"Automail."

"It's way too advance for prosthetics," Rebecca noted getting her tools out and Ed immediately pulled it away from her

"Well, it's not from this world that's for sure and no taking it apart," Ed said.

"What do you mean? Is it from the gods?" Shaun asked.

"As if, he would probably kick me out," Ed scuffed.

"So where did you get it?"

"On the other side of the Gate."

"The what?"

"The Gateway of Truth or Gate of Truth, which ever you prefer."

"What is it?"

"It is basically where people go when they are dead," Ed shrugged.

"So what in it?" William asked.

"The Truth."

"The Truth?" Desmond repeated.

"The Truth to everything basically."

"How do you know?" Shaun challenged.

"Because I've seen it more than once and once is already too many," Ed said.

"How do you get to see it?" Desmond.

"It's complicated," Ed said not wanting to dive any deeper into the subject. "Anyways, we have to stop Juno."

"We know that but we don't know what she is after," Desmond said.

"I do. Of course if we don't stop her, she can easily kill off most if not all humanity and the other side as well," Ed said.

"What is it?" William asked.

"A uranium bomb."

"What! Is that even possible?!" Rebecca asked in shocked.

"Yes… On the other side."

"Wait so what's about this other side of the Gate you keep on talking about," Desmond asked.

"There are parallel worlds. One advances in science the other advances in alchemy. There are many of the same faces but they are completely different people," Ed said with a faint smile on his face.

"Okay so you came from the side of alchemy?" William asked.

"Correct," Ed said.

"So where do we find the bomb?" Desmond asked.

"Heheheh. You see…" Ed rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Don't tell me but you don't know where it is?!"

"Yeah... I sort of erased my memory so I don't know where it is," Ed said.

"What!?" They could not believe it.

"Yeah sorry about that..."

"Did anyone else have possession of the bomb besides you?" Desmond asked.

"Actually my brother and I both had possession of it but that's about it," Ed said.

"You had a brother?"

"Yeah. He was sent back to the other side of the Gate. Well we can't find the uranium bomb so what can we do? It's not like there's a machine that can somehow project someone's memories," Ed said quickly changing the subject.

"Um Ed..." Rebecca said gesturing to the Animus.

"There is isn't there," Ed said putting his hand to his face.

"Yes."

"Okay. So what do you want in exchange?" Ed asked.

"We just want help to stop Juno."

"Okay. I can do that," Ed said as lay down.

"So let's get to it," Rebecca said.

"Well we have to go back in time way earlier so your subconscious can get ease your way through your memories."

"Okay since I am 18(1), how far do you have to go back?" Ed said as the system began to fire up.

"Probably when you are-"

* * *

1: Okay yes I will make Ed still 18 because of the (spoilers).

**A/N: Okay first of all, what should I do? Replay through all the episodes or do certain ones in chronological order starting with the Human transmutation of their mom or should I jump ahead (not too far ahead) to the point where Ed dies and he comes over to this side (aka last episode) and I will continue on with the events of Shamballa?**

**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames!**


	2. Chapter 2: Huskisson

Hollyleaf: Hey my avid readers and I am back. Sorry for the wait because I was debating and typing up this chapter all this time. Anyways I have nuthin to say beside herp a derp!**  
**

Ed: Herp a derp? Don't you need to say the disclaimer.

Hollyleaf: Oh yeah... Ed do it.

Ed: Why is it always me?

Hollyleaf: Never mind I will ask Al to do it! He is so huggable!

Al & Ed: ...

Hollyleaf: What? Its true.

Ed: Fuck you.

Al: Nii-san! Hollyleaf15-san does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Assassin's Creed.

Hollyleaf: If I did, why would I be here?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Huskisson**

* * *

_The cycle of life only goes one direction, not even alchemy can change that. ~Edward Elric_

* * *

"Probably when you are around 16."

"12…"

"Now let's get the machine started."

* * *

~IN ANIMUS~

Ed opened his eyes and it was a white place similar to the Gate however, it was like a mirror just broken into thousands of pieces.

"Okay before we begin, we are going to make sure that everything works inside the Animus," Rachel said.

"Okay. What do I do first?" Ed asked.

"Okay well to start try running around." Ed immediately frowned.

"Really?!" Ed shouted.

"Just do it. We have to make sure that everything works out just fine," Rachel said.

"Okay." Ed ran around and then stopped.

"Good, now try climbing up that building and jumping," Rachel ordered. Ed jumped up to the closest place he could reach and climbed to the top.

"Okay now go run and jump across the gap." Ed ran up the wall and jumped across easily landing on his feet.

"Now go climb that tree." Ed easily scaled the tree since that one time where Izumi left them on the island for 30 days and to train for alchemy. There they had to solve that riddle while escaping the "masked man" so they did scale trees to escape him.

"Now try some of that alchemy just to make sure." Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. A spike appeared and Ed clapped his hands again and deconstructed them.

"Good."

"Do you have Eagle Vision?" Desmond asked.

"I don't-"

"Well, I need people to do with," Ed said.

"Okay. Think of three people and they should appear. One enemy, one ally, and one person that you were after." Ed thought of three people and they appeared: Envy, Al (in his body), Winry and Dante. (1)

"Okay try to see if you have Eagle Vision," Desmond said before Rachel could say anything. Ed closed his eyes and opened it again. The area looks more like a dark blue. Envy was a bright red, Al a bright blue, Winry almost blended into the background and Dante was a golden glow.

"Wow you do have Eagle Vision," Rachel said. (2)

"Yeah. Okay anything else?"

"No you are ready to go."

Then the area began to form and he immediately recognized the place.

* * *

_Southwest Amestris 1917 (3)_

In Southwest Amestris, there was a floating castle in the middle of the ocean. Inside this floating castle were clockwork and definitely something off.

A man wearing a mask and a cloak proudly spoke of his this item while a suit of armor stood.

"This is the object I spoke of." At first, the object seemed ordinary however with it stand and all the pipes and wires, something is dangerous about the object.

"Through excavation by steam engine, we have commercialized substances from which fuel can be derived," the masked man said making frantic and proudly gestures about this object.

"Then suddenly we found the ultimate element!" The man pointed at the object and the armor did not say anything and continued to listen.

"Splitting this atom releases massive amounts of energy." The armor looked down and then looked up.

"I have named it 'uranium.'" He flipped some switches and the pipes released from the uranium. The man grabbed the uranium and began to speak once again. "Please help us to bring this bomb to the attention of Central Command." He bowed to show his respect.

"No," the armor said surprisingly had a childlike voice despite the towering and menacing look of the amour. The man's grin suddenly turned to a deathly frown.

"There's no need for such a bomb. People will only use it for war. I will not introduce it." The armor bowed down in respect and turned to leave.

"Is the State Alchemist afraid?" the man challenged making the armor turn around to look at him. The man pulled a lever and the floor began to move. The floor came up trapping the alchemist and two drills came out from the walls and came closer to the trapped alchemist.

"The State gives you authority because you have the power of alchemy!"

"'Authority?'" A short red clocked and black clothing kid stood over the two glancing down with a helmet over his head masking his face.

The alchemist struggles and the man continues on. "If Central sees my invention, you are afraid your alchemy will be made useless in war!" Then his voice became softer and daring. "Let's see what you really look like."

He pushed forward and drills came closer to the armor and drilled into him sending his helmet flying a few feet away from the rest of the armor. The drills pulled out and the floor dropped back to the ground sending the amour crashing to the floor with a thud. The mad man laughs in triumph and heads over to the amour.

"How fragile! Just a cheap suit of armor!" His triumphant grin disappears with shock. Through the holes of the drill, you could see inside however nothing was inside the suit of armor, just emptiness.

"It can't be!" Desperate, the man went over to where the helmet was and looked inside of the armor.

"It's empty?! How did it move?! It can't be. I don't understand." A clap of mix matched hands sounded and placed down. Blue electricity flashed and a long thick stairs crashed to the ground causing the man to get out and look at the source of the sound.

"Huskisson…" the kid came down the stairs and looked at him who was gapping in awe. "You made two mistakes."

"Who are you?!" Huskisson asked on knees slamming his hands on the ground.

Suddenly the armor began to move to the kid. "You're late, Nii-san! He put holes in me!"

Huskisson was stunned and the kid said, "Sorry, sorry!"

"Who are you?!" He asked standing up in a more affirmed tone.

"Mistake number one:" The kid said ignoring Huskisson's question and held up a finger to show him his first mistake. "We had no interest in your invention."

"What?" Huskisson said in disbelief.

"We only came because you insisted," he said causing Huskisson to get angry and grind his teeth together. He yelled and his sleeves ripped apart.

Drills came out and extended out breaking the helmet revealing a golden blond haired boy. The other drill pinned him to the ground with the drill drilling into his right shoulder.

"If you value your life, you will take me to Central!" Huskisson demanded. He then leaned back slightly in shock. The drill that was drilling to his right shoulder was attempting to drill through it however it was stopped at his shoulder not going any deeper. He raised his gloved hand up to the drill and grabbed it and it sent sparks out. Huskisson flinched at the sight and the sparks stopped.

"The State Alchemist you were looking for…" he pulled off his blood red traveling coat to reveal the shiny automail. "-is me." Ed looked up to show his golden eyes.

"A metal body… automail?" he said just barely loud enough to hear since he was still in shock. "So you're the Fullmetal Alchemist."

* * *

1: Envy: Obviously an Enemy. Al: Obviously and Ally. Winry: A Citizen Dante: Obvious the Special Target Winry does not really fight except she does qualify as a citizen more than an ally. Well Winry can technically be both but I rather put Winry as a citizen.

2: Ed has Eagle Vision because I figure since he seen the Truth and the Gate several times he should gain it. Like how Ed, Al, Izumi, Wrath, Dante, and Hohenheim can do transmutations without circles. Remember this is the first anime.

3: Okay first of all, I know the year is incorrect because in Fullmetal Alchemist Conqueror of Shamballa, the actually year is 1914. However Ed is 18 and the year is 1923. So if you calculated correctly, Ed would be born in the year of 1905. 1914 would mean he is 9 which jacks up the time period. Okay because if you have watched "Kids" OVA, it says at the end, "Edward will turn 100 in 2005, somewhere in this world…." So that means if Ed did in fact cross over, the years of both Amestris and our world would be the same. So sorry that got me soo off track however that bugged me soooo badly. I have to like make sure the dates are all correct so the correct years could be 1917-1921 not 1914 so I am taking a guess of 1917. Anywhere between those years would be correct. Sorry. Carry on with your life.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Now anyways I am doing a second part to this where it fast forwards to the year I want to! :3

Ed: Can you stop torturing me?

Hollyleaf: Nope!

Ed: I swear I want to kick your ass.

Hollyleaf: Or I can always tell Winry that you broke her precious automail AgAiN.

Ed: Never mind.

Hollyleaf: Anyways I will be updating ReAl chapties!

Desmond: Why did you type real like that?

Hollyleaf: YoU MeAn LiKe ThIs?

Desmond: Yes.

Hollyleaf: Cuz I wanted to.

Desmond: I want to leave.

Hollyleaf: NoOo! Pleaze! I need you and shrimp to help me.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GRAIN OF RICE THAT IS SO SMALL NOT EVEN AMBOES WILL BE FULL INFACT THEY WILL BE HUNGRY FOR MORE AND BE LIKE WHY WAS IT SO SMALL!

Hollyleaf: Nobody. Anyways, let's get to the randomness on the bottom as an extra while I go sit in the corner and think about my life (lolz).

Ed: You are weird and a psychopath.

Hollyleaf: Thanks!

Ed: Forget I even said anything.

Hollyleaf: Anyways...

_**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames! **_

Hollyleaf: So I can make S'mores! In fact Roy!

Roy: Why am I here?

Hollyleaf: I want to make S'mores!

Roy: Why?

Hollyleaf: Cuz.

Roy: I have to go.

Hollyleaf: Do it or else I will get Hawkeye and tell her you've been neglecting your paperwork again.

Roy: Fine. *snap*

Hollyleaf: Yay! S'mores!

* * *

**RANDOMNESS **

Ed walked through the hallways of the floating castle and looked around.

"Where is everyone?" he asked. He continued to walk down when he found the uniforms for the workers. There were too many uniforms…

"Why are there so many uniforms?" Ed asked. He found a helmet looked at it in interest. Ed made the mistake of putting it on.

"Wow, the helmet brings fresh oxygen," Ed said. He then tried to pull of the helmet and it wouldn't come off. At the time well Ed was just too pissed off that he forgot he could use alchemy….


	3. Chapter 3: State Alchemist Edward Elric

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except my plot bunnies! X3**

* * *

**Chapter 3: State Alchemist Edward Elric**

_"You'll have to decide for yourself. Walk on your own. Move forward. You've got a strong pair of legs, Rose. You should get up and use them." ~Edward Elric_

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"If you value your life, you will take me to Central!" Huskisson demanded. He then leaned back slightly in shock. The drill that was drilling to his right shoulder was attempting to drill through it however it was stopped at his shoulder not going any deeper. He raised his gloved hand up to the drill and grabbed it and it sent sparks out. Huskisson flinched at the sight and the sparks stopped._

_"The State Alchemist you were looking for…" he pulled off his blood red traveling coat to reveal the shiny automail. "-is me." Ed looked up to show his golden eyes._

_"A metal body… automail?" he said just barely loud enough to hear since he was still in shock. "So you're the Fullmetal Alchemist."_

* * *

**~IN ANIMUS~**

Ed dashed forward. Huskisson sent the drills on his arms forward. Ed dodges to the side and jumps in the air. Ed clapped his mismatched hands together and his forearm plate transmuted into a blade.

Ed slashes through the extended drills. Huskisson pulled out a smoke grenade and set it off. He then escaped down one of the hallways with Ed and Al not far behind as Al put back on his head.

The two brothers stopped as they saw the circular pit that had many levels with the giant drill in the middle. The drill then came to life with a poof of steam air.

The drill headed towards them as Ed dodges to the side while Al jumps back into the hallway. Huskisson, the man in control of the drill, moves the drill back and begins to target Ed. Ed jumps away from the drill and continues to run.

Al meanwhile had drawn a transmutation circle and transmuted rails to get higher up.

Huskisson pulled some levers and thrusts the drill forward. Ed jumped onto the railing and clapped his hands. The railing then fell sideways as Huskisson missed. Huskisson grew furious as he pulled more levers and tried to hit Ed. Ed landed and quickly moves away as the drill just hit where he previously was a few seconds ago.

Huskisson blinded by rage continues to move the drill forward as Al finally reached the top and headed towards the middle where the drill was hanging from.

Ed watched carefully of both Huskisson and Al before he was almost hit by the drill again. Ed stumbles but regains his balance to continue on. Huskisson furious turns the drill until he is suddenly stopped.

"What?" Huskisson glances up to see Al and transmuted hands forcing the drill to stay still. A clap of mix matched hands alerted him to see Ed was on the drill. Lightning flashed as the actual drill part was turned into a smooth sphere with Ed's face on it sticking its tongue out and his antennal.

"You alchemist!" Huskisson growled as he fixed his mask. "If not for you, we physicist would have guided the State properly!"

"Like that!" Ed pointed to the hole in the wall which reveals a large pile of dead human bodies.

"Mining uranium is dangerous," Huskisson still trying to convince the State Alchemist.

"Science exist to benefit people!" Al said who already began to climb down from the platform above.

Huskisson grew anger and dug through his back pocket and while holding up the uranium bomb, yelled, "Stop!"

Ed flinched as Huskisson got out from his seat. "Move and I'll…" Huskisson held it threatenly at Ed then turning around to show Al who clutched closer to the rails. "…set this off!"

Huskisson began to move towards the dead bodies. "I, too, have had to study some alchemy. For a genius like myself, it was very easy to understand." He pulled out a piece of paper which had a transmutation circle printed on it.

Ed's face grew worried. "What are you planning?!"

"I will bring these men back to life as machines and destroy you!"

"NO! That's human transmutation! Neither the body, nor life itself maybe transmuted!" Ed shouted. His face grew dark and sweat begins to form on his forehead. "Alchemy forbids it!"

"Your taboos do no concern me. I am a genius!" Huskisson cried. He places down the transmutation circle.

"STOP!" Ed shouts and begins to run forward. Purple lightning flashed engulfing both the bodies and Huskisson.

"The same thing happened when we tried to bring back our Mom," Ed said as they look at the hole of where the corpses and Huskisson was.

"That was the day I lost my body, and you gave up your arm to fix me in this suit of armor."

"It was all equivalent exchange," Ed said glancing at his automail arm and made a fist with his automail hand. "But we'll get your body back."

"And your arm and leg," Al added.

"Come on," Ed said turning and Al looked at Ed in surprised. "This castle will explode."

"Why?!" Al said very nervously.

"Because I don't like it," Ed said smirking and little yellow sparkles shot out. Somewhere in the castle was drawing on the steam engine and due to some tamper from a certain little alchemist, it exploded.

"Why do you always do that?!" Al scolded and yelled.

"Oh, be quiet! What's done is done," Ed said as smoke from the explosion began to rise. Ed turned around with a big smirk on his face. "Let's go."

"My blood-seal is gonna get blown off! My soul is being held in this amour by that!" Al said making excuses and nervously shaking his hands to gesture he did not want to go.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out!" Ed said as another explosion went off.

The castle then began to collapse and sink into the water.

"We're sinking! We're sinking! We're sinking!" Ed said on their make shift boat which was basically what used to be a part of a tank (A/N: That's what I guess it is.) The boat already had water as the two brothers desperately began to throw out the water that was coming in quickly.

"AHHH!" Ed shot his hands up in frustration and glanced at Al. "Lend me your head!" Ed grabbed the helmet and began to scoop out water as Al cried out in distress.

"Hey! Give that back!" Al said trying to grab his head back while Ed held it away from him.

"Let go! We'll sink!" Ed shouted as the two continued to argue.

* * *

Ed opened his eyes to see he was back and sighed in disappointment.

He had to admit, it was nice seeing Amestris and the good times with Al even though he was just a soul bound amour.

"You have some explaining to do," Shaun said and Ed sighed.

"Okay what exactly do you want me to explain?" Ed asked.

"I don't know, the missing limbs, the moving empty amour, that flashing thing-"

"Alchemy."

"and well everything," Desmond said.

"Okay well it all started in Resembool, Amestris. It is North of Aerugo, East of Creta, south of Drachma and West of the East Desert. (1) Anyways, Resembool is where my brother and I were born. Our dad had left us at the age of 6. (2) Soon after we began to practice alchemy to make our mom happy. She then died.

Our father never came to our Mom's funeral. We even sent out letters trying to get him to come back but we never got a response. Then we decided we were going to bring back our mom back to life. We had Teacher teach us more alchemy and not to bring back humans back to life. We ignored her and the books' warnings. We tried it and it wasn't even human. The cost was my left leg and my younger brother's body. I sacrificed my right arm to put him in the amour. He could not feel, eat or even sleep. My neighbors were mechanics specializing in automail." Ed gestured to his automail. "They fitted me with the automail and a year later I became a State Alchemist, a dog of the military."

"What's a State Alchemist?" Rachel asked.

"A State Alchemist is a branch of the military. Only a few people actually do get in each year. A State Alchemist has 3 simple rules. Obey the military, do not create gold and do not create humans. We get perks such as research funds each year, research, places usually nobody can get to, and a rank as a major."

"A Major!"

"Yeah. They gave this pocket watch to show that person is a State Alchemist." Ed pulled out his silver pocket watch showing it to them.

"That's impressive."

"To actually get in, you have to take a test, well several: a written test, then an interview, and lastly practical skills. The written test is hard and I didn't even get to the last question. The next was the interview. It could either be a question and answer or a physical examination depending on the person," Ed said remembering how Al had to quit due to that. "During the interview, I had to sit on a three legged golden stool. It would have normally fallen over but due to the transmutation on the ground and being an alchemist, it would stay up. Lastly, the practical skills. Some people bring in their research, others transmute on the spot. We were free to transmute anything we wanted to. Someone had made a large tower however used up all his strength making it. Another made a paper balloon using trees and water however it popped. It landed on the tower however the alchemist who made the tower still could not move. I ran in and clapped my hands transmuting it. I passed due to using alchemy without a circle."

"Is that a big deal?" Shaun asked.

"Of course. Usually, alchemists have to use a circle to do anything," Ed said taking out a piece of chalk and drew a very simple transmutation circle.

"That looks hard to do," Desmond said.

"That's not even the hard part," Ed scoffed.

"So how come you can do alchemy without a circle?" Desmond asked.

"When I brought my mom back to life, I came across the Gate of Truth," Ed started off.

"What's inside?"

"The Truth to all and one," Ed supplied. "Seeing can make an alchemist do transmutations without a circle."

"Hold on, what I don't get is what happened to that Husskison guy," Desmond said.

"Husskison travel to this side of the Gate when he did the transmutation," Ed said.

"Can't he go back?" Rachel asked.

"Yes and no. You see he can't use alchemy because well alchemy doesn't really exist on this side. Its more difficult to have alchemic energy travel to this side from the other. The only way he can go to the Gate is that he dies," Ed explained.

"So how come you can do alchemy?" Desmond asked.

Just then William came in.

"We just a location of an Apple of Eden," William said. "The Templars are guarding the place. We need to get the Apple before they decide to move it."

"Okay, let's go," Desmond said.

"I'll go too," Ed said.

"Stay here," William said.

"I am not some dog that will wag your tail for you," Ed sneered. "Besides they don't know who they are messing with," Ed smirked.

"Yeah but first we need to change the outfit slightly so you won't stand out that much," Rachel said pointing at Ed's usual wear.

"What you got a problem with my sense of fashion?!" Ed yelled.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!"

* * *

Ed now had on a red hoodie with the Flamel still on the back. That was one thing that had to be opted out. Everything else, Ed could pass off as more casual style except for the gloves he tends to wear which was thrown away by a certain someone (cough cough Rachel cough cough) and replaced with new ones.

"Now can we go?" Ed groaned.

"Fine!"

* * *

**1.** Only Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood had a clear map but then I saw the movie for Shamballa so I just used that for a reference.

**2.** I am not sure about that age…. If anybody knows please tell me!

Hollyleaf: This is the end of it. Sorry I failed to update but I am happy. A new life is coming for me aka high school and I am stuck catching the bus when a certain someone didn't get his incense to drive me there! Anyways again I am not dead just this takes a while to type up and I tend not to be a patient person with this kind of stuff or any kind of stuff.

Ed: And it took you forever to update because of it.

Hollyleaf: SHUT UP SHRIMP!

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCHOPIC PIPSQUEK THAT IS SO SMALL THAT WHEN HE GOES TO THE BEACH, HE DOESN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT DROWNING BECAUSE HE IS SMALL ENOUGH TO BREATHE THE AIR MOCULES?!

Hollyleaf: I didn't say that but you said that so basically aren't you insulting yourself?

Ed: ( jaw drops to the floor)

Hollyleaf: let's leave him alone. Anyways, Al do the ending!

Al: Okay!

_**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames!**_


End file.
